The Four Kingdoms, Two Worlds
by KiraraCutie
Summary: [Yaoi] Four boy where board one day and wanted an adventure boy did they get they where switch with four prince Takao, Kei, Makusu, and Rei, who where at war. So what are Tyson, Kai, Max, and Ray going to do now that they are in this war with no way out?


KiraraCutie: Hey I got another story yay I'm not even done with any of them

Sanura: well you did finish that one shot

KC: well that was a one shot it is only one chapter I had to finish that

Sanura: ok well um your almost down with X-Mas Pets so that should be nice

KC: thanks well here's my new story have fun.

Sanura: she owns nothing but the OC you will meet and I guess the Genbu Prince don't know yet well have fun.

**_With The OC_**

* * *

_**There where two figures looking at two spheres one in each of there hands if you took a closer look you could see what was happening in them. **_

_**In one were two boys talking one on the floor the other sitting in a chair**_

"I'm so board!" said one of the boy

"Then do something." The other boy said

"Like what?"

"I don't know, play a game." The seconded one exclaimed

"Will you play that game with me?" the first one begged

"What kind of game?" the teen asked and it had caught his interest

"I don't know, do you have one in mind?"

"Doctor."

"No Kai I'm not going to play doctor with."

"Ah but we had so much fun last time Tyson, or last night. You remember we where in the living room all alone… "

Kai came close to Tyson and wrapped his hands around his waist and started to kiss him from the back of the neck up

"…it started with one simple kiss on the couch, it deepened and I carried you up to my room while still kissing may I add…"

Kai came to a stopped at Ty's ear to whisper

"…then when we got there we took off our each others clothes slowly, we…

**Small Flashback **

Tyson moaned, as Kai ran his hands through his midnight blue hair. During their struggle to have sex right then and there, Kai pulled Tyson's hair tie out easily. Their lips brushed against each other slightly. Tyson felt his insides bundle all up, but he was to happy giving Kai's neck, a licks and nibble. That made Kai moaned "Tyson…" Kai whispered, as his insides where bundling up as well.

Tyson was happy with the effect that was happing to Kai he let his hands travel up to Kai's back. "Kai…I…love…you" Tyson said between breaths before he let out a scream of Kai's name. The tightening heat incasing Kai's erection cause the Russian to grunt and come inside his lover. "Kai…" Tyson whispered. Kai, being very exhausted, panted and fell down next to Tyson, who snuggled closer to him.

Kai looked at the clock and sighed. "Its 2 am, Ray and Max will be home soon."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know shall we play another round?"

"How ab…"

"Tyson! Kai! Where home! With food" Max yelled coming though the door

"To bad Kai looks like your wish didn't come true."

"I'll just wait till the next time you asked to play a game."

**Flashback done**

Tyson shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind and placed a finger on Kai's lips to make him stop. He turned and told him.

"No Kai lets play a game with Max and Ray."

"Fine, how about one of the board games?" Kai said somewhat disappointed

"Ok I'll get Ray and Max." Tyson moved to get only to have Kai pushed him back down.

"No I'll get them."

"Thank you Kai." Tyson placed a kiss on his cheek

**Max and Ray at the moment where having some fun…**

"Ray are you doing anything with this whipped cream?" Max asked holding up a half filled bowl.

"No, I'm done with put it on the cupcakes." Ray said looking in the fridge for something.

"So I can have it?" Max asked making sure it was ok

"Yeah go ahead do whatever you like with it." Ray said coming out with cherries, and placing them next to the cupcakes.

Max picked up the blow of whipped cream and walked over to Ray who was placing cherries on top the cupcakes.

"Whatever I like?" Max asked as he stood besides Ray

"Yeah."

Max picked up a cherry and dipped it in the cream he raised it to mouth slowly and ate it. Ray was already watching Max as soon as he came over from the corner of his eye, Max dipped another in and bite it.

Then he took one last cherry, tempted it with Ray as he dipped it in the cream he was about to eat it when Ray lunged forward and eat it whole and still went forward to capture Max's lips.

Max was happy that his plan had worked, and lend in to deepen the kiss. Ray had moved them across the floor to the edged of the table and pushed Max up on it. They stopped for a gasped of air but it didn't last long soon they where kissing again but this time more deeply and passionately.

Hands warder up shirts and Max soon found buttons that became undone and opened to show Ray's chest and abs then slid it off his shoulders, Ray meet the bottom of the shirt that was pulled off quickly so not to waist a second of kissing. it came off and reviled the flesh of the younger teen. Once more hands came up from behind and undid the bind that held the long raven hair that fell like a waterfall over them.

There was a moan of pleasure from the younger teen as felt a tongue asking for entrance. But before he could respond…

I'm sorry to interrupt you two but Tyson and I would like to know if you two would play a board game with us.

The teens stopped immediately what they where doing and just nodded with a bright blush spreading across on there face, as they went to retrieve the shirts they had lost.

Kai started to walk out but turned around as they where redressing

"O, and I better see you two scrub that table." Kai said with a glare

"Like you haven't done it some where so open." Ray said with a come back

"Hn, your right." Kai said continuing walking up the stairs.

_**The figure holding the sphere was held it up to look closer**_

_**These beings have a strong bond don't you think, love?**_

_**Yes they do. Look at mine, in the past it seems they need help.**_

_**The second sphere shows a single room with eight people, four standing four sitting.**_

"Well what do you have to say?" asked an uncaring voice

"I want to know why we are fighting?" another voice demanded while pounding his fist on the table.

"For land and power." The first voice said

"You have enough land." Came another voice disgusted with the answer

"And your power won't get stronger, the gods have bestowed upon us equal power." A clam voice said

"You my believe that but I don't so I declare war on your country if you do not surrender!" The same uncaring voice yelled

"The country of Byakko will never surrender." The clam voice of the Byakko Prince yelled in return

"Neither do the people of the Seiryu country." The Seiryu Prince agreeing

"You won't even get through Genbu's defense." The Genbu Prince said with confidence.

"I beg to differ." The first voice went back to uncaring.

"So that's it then we going to war." The Seiryu Prince asked depress

"Yes."

"Shall we state the main rules?" the Byakko Prince asked

"Whatever land you have at the end is yours." Prince Genbu said

"No killing the innocent." Said the Seiryu Prince

"You conquer the whole land by taking the scarce item held by that country." The Prince of Suzaku said

"Fine by me." Everyone said at once

The group left and the room went dark.

_**The seconded figure put the sphere down and turned to his companion who put both spheres next to each other on a pillow that was on a pedestal.**_

_**"These beings don't believe in friendship or love." The boy said**_

_**"Not such a strong bond." The girl added**_

_**"Well what can we do?" the boy asked not sure**_

_**"Easy we will switch them and see if it helps." She said and added**_

_**"My group for knowing when it is appropriate to show love and, yours to show more love."**_

_**"Is it right to this?" he asked**_

_**"Probably not but I don't care.**_

_**Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen  
Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka Nahmen"**_

_**She started to chant**_

_**"No!" the boy cried**_

_**But it was to late the spell was cast and spheres glowed and everything froze in both worlds the 8 teens switched lives, and would not know till the next morning.**_

_**"Yin, why did you do that?"**_

_**"Easy Yang I wanted to see if love will win."**_

* * *

KC: Ok Reviews I hoped you liked it tell me what you think of it and I'll see if I should continue it. I'll try to make the next one longer. 

Sanura: yeah as you saw it did help in X-Mas Pets.


End file.
